There is a need for safe, effective antibacterial and anti-inflammatory agents for use in oral care compositions. Magnolia extract is known to contain compounds having antibacterial and/or anti-inflammatory properties, and such compounds have been the focus of considerable interest for use in oral care compositions. The use of such compounds in oral care compositions is described, for example, in WO2001/085116, WO 2011/106492 and WO 2011/106493, the contents of which application are incorporated herein by reference. Synthetic non-natural analogs of various components of magnolia extract are also known to have antibacterial activity. Isobutyl magnolol (5,5′-di(2-methylpropyl)-biphenyl-2,2′-diol) is a promising anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory active for oral care use. Synthesis of this compound, but not its use for oral care indications, is described in WO2010/042313. However, the extremely poor solubility of isobutyl magnolol both in water and in oil, and its strong tendency to crystallize out from the composition matrix in a variety of surfactant systems have made its use in oral care formulations undesirable. Thus, there is a need for oral care compositions that are both orally acceptable and capable of solubilizing isobutyl magnolol.